


Detroit: Become Parents

by Amosink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, 孕期Play, 懷孕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 在漢克第一百四十一次說要把康納幹到懷孕後，安卓開始實行。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CWT49無料統計到8/3，寄生在3樓C79，歡迎來找我玩唷～  
> 統計在這：https://www.plurk.com/p/mvqilo

 

他們在一起一年了，這一年裡發生了許多天翻地覆的事，全世界有關安卓的權利運動還在繼續，美國則在半年前承認了新種族。對於新種族的法律規範由高效能的安卓起草到擬定到定案只花了一個禮拜的時間，其中有幾天拖延還是因為人類辦事效率拖慢的關係。  
   
歡迎來到新世界，哈。漢克當時與康納看著電視，美國總統宣布承認安卓作為新種族，享有美國公民一切應有的權利時，開了瓶啤酒如是說。  
   
今天就一瓶啤酒。康納如此回應。  
   
然後人類與安卓從此幸福快樂的在一起，直到現在正經歷一場黏糊糊的性愛。  
   
「漢克想要小孩嗎？」  
   
漢克運動做到一半，聽到身下的安卓突然冒出這句話，腰部的抽動頻率變都沒變過，直接回了句不要，大手把康納的腿壓得更開，滿意地看著對方的光圈變成黃色，啞啞的呻吟毫不羞澀地從安卓的嘴裡流出。  
   
一夜的春宵。  
   
「漢克，我想和你討論關於小孩的問題。」經歷了令人滿意的性愛的隔天早上，康納身上只套了一件寬大的帽衣，遞給漢克一杯熱牛奶時說。  
   
漢克把杯子放到桌上，看著不知道腦裡的管線出了什麼毛病的康納。  
   
「我想我們需要......」  
   
「不，我們不需要。」  
   
康納做了標誌性的歪頭動作，暖色的焦糖眼看著他，道：「你應該認真考慮擁有孩子，對於你來說不是壞事。」  
   
漢克露出無奈的神情，不過他還是耐著性子問為什麼，而且按照優先順序不應該是先結婚再說嗎？雖然前幾個月已經出了安卓與人類的婚姻法，但是忙碌的他們一直沒有去申請。  
   
「我們可以安排禮拜一去申請結婚證照，結婚的作業流程非常快速，但是擁有小孩的作業流程繁複許多，所以我認為應該先與你討論後者。」康納解釋。  
   
「好吧，康納。」漢克讓安卓坐過來，天知道為什麼他得在假日美好的早晨談這些。「告訴我，你為什麼想要小孩？」反問。  
   
他對於要不要小孩這件事沒有太多牴觸，如果上天現在要給他一個的話他會接受，早在多年前他就準備好照顧一個新生命的責任，但是康納呢？康納為什麼想要？  
   
「就在昨天，我的記憶區塊已經紀錄了你有一百四十一次在與我做愛時說著要把我幹到懷孕的詞彙，於是我認定你想要小孩的機率高達九十趴。」  
   
「我很抱歉我無法擁有孕育功能，不過我們有其他的解決方法，最好的選擇是向耶利哥申請一個YK系列，要領養人類小孩的話得向其他國家的孤兒院申請，因為美國的少子化以及行之有年的兒童安置法，想要領養美國孩子的話我們得排隊等待好幾年，想要血緣傳承還有代理孕母的選項。」康納侃侃而談。  
   
「我的話推薦申請YK系列，現在YK系列也會隨著時間更換機體與軟體擴充，讓安卓以及人類父母感受到小孩長大成人。」  
   
漢克雙手抹臉，所以這個笨蛋安卓把他在床上的戲言當真了？還都記錄下來了？  
   
「聽著，關於把你幹到懷孕這個...呃，我是開玩笑的，這是一種情趣，我當然知道你們安卓不會懷孕，我們更不可能會有小孩。」漢克笑著澄清。  
   
「但是、漢克，我認為──」康納欲言又止。  
   
漢克溫柔的藍眼看著那雙焦糖眼，焦糖色在光線中透出晶瑩剔透。這時候麵包機剛好跳出烤好的吐司，打斷了康納的思緒，他起身先去準備早餐。  
   
漢克盯著康納的背影，沉思。  
   
喔...不會吧......。這可能嗎？  
   
把蛋、生菜、番茄以及洋蔥擺好到吐司上面，再用另一片吐司覆蓋，康納拿著刀子把吐司完美地對半切，簡單又美味的三明治完成了，這時身後有人把他抱進暖暖的懷裡。  
   
「康納。」人類在他的收音器旁低語，問：「你想要我的小孩？」  
   
康納的光圈平穩地運轉著藍色，道：「我是因為──」  
   
「你只要回答YES或是NO。」  
   
「......」光圈開始閃爍，然後變成黃色。  
   
漢克很有耐心，他的鬍子磨著安卓的臉龐。  
   
「YES。」回應在早晨中的寧靜中迴盪。  
   
於是他們禮拜一請了假申請結婚證照，當漢克還在想證婚人該找誰時，當天晚上康納帶來了他在耶利哥的同事，記得對方叫做賽門。  
   
「安德森先生好久不見，今晚我將擔任您與康納的證婚人。」對方親切地說，漢克被動與對方握手。  
   
然後他們就在他家的客廳結婚了，現場除了賽門作為證婚人見證了以外，還有相撲應景地在他們互相替對方戴戒指時叫了好幾聲，似乎在祝賀著。  
   
戒指是康納早有準備的，漢克才計畫這幾天去買一對，沒想到安卓已經把所有該準備的都準備好了。  
   
漢克吻了康納後忍不住問戒指準備了多久？康納回說一年。  
   
賽門雙手靠在背後，微笑看著中年男人的脖子、臉龐以及耳朵因為微血管擴張而泛紅。  
   
   
康納諮詢漢克想要哪一個方案，就像在分析推薦手機搭配幾個月方案會比較好一樣。  
   
「咳、我沒有排斥安卓，我知道養安卓非常便利，但是你知道的，我是一個舊時代的老男人。」  
   
康納判斷漢克沒有超過七十趴的意願，申請YK系列在他的系統選項劃掉。  
   
「領養孩子應該可行，但是現在還有很多國家不承認安卓的權利，恐怕得知父母的其中一方是安卓會把身為人類的我當成怪胎拒絕吧，哈。」  
   
康納把領養列為可能選項，連結網路搜索著目前可申請領養的國家，不幸的是許多都是未承認安卓擁有公民權的國家。  
   
「找代理孕母應該也行吧。」  
   
「美國的代孕機構非常成熟，在兩年前開始已經有許多安卓負責擔任孕母的職位。」康納回答。  
   
「喔...現代科技......」漢克感慨，等等，安卓怎麼擔任孕母？狐疑地看向康納。  
   
「模擬生命與醫學界的權威們專門研發了小型培養室...就是人造子宮，大小剛好可以安置在安卓的下腹，讓安卓達到了可以模擬懷孕的情況，不過現階段只有在代孕公司這麼做是合法的。」  
   
聽了解釋的漢克點點頭，他都懶得吐槽為什麼明明可以在培養槽做的事情還得讓安卓負責實行的脫褲子放屁的行為了，現在人的思想恐怕再十年他就跟不上了，只能在家後院種菜過生活。  
   
康納歪頭，判斷出找代孕為最可行的選項，準備與評價最好的公司聯繫......  
   
人在某些時候腦袋會冒出所謂的“靈光一閃”，腦袋中乍現了突然的想法，人們往往會對於那些冒出的想法讚美不已，多數人同意靈光一閃的想法往往讓他們覺得自己是天才。  
   
就在剛剛，康納的中央處理器突然跳出的選項，讓他產生了自己是天才的思想。  
   
「漢克，我明天會跟局長提出辭呈。」  
   
“噗──”漢克噴了康納一臉的果汁。  
   
「為啥？！」老男人的聲音有些變調，胡亂抽了幾張衛生紙擦著安卓的臉。  
   
「因為窩要企跟代孕公施申請當代理孕目。」被漢克擦著臉，聲音傳輸有了誤差。  
   
你他媽的都在說些什麼？漢克瞪著康納，這氣人安卓腦子裡都在運轉著什麼廢料。  
   
總之隔天康納順利地向警局提出辭呈，遞還警徽。在質問中給出了“因為要生小孩”的原因後，漢克在局長室裡接受了局長的咆嘯以及周遭異樣的眼光，至於康納早就因為還要去代孕公司面試而離開了，留下他的伴侶在警局孤軍奮戰，遭受著同事的非議。  
   
面試康納的是人類主管，對方在瀏覽完他的履歷後保持著良好的商業微笑。  
   
「安德森先生，我們很高興有安卓願意來當代理孕母，這幾個月來我們的安卓孕母們很多都離開了。我們沒有虐待他們，只是安卓們想要做自己的事情而正常提出辭呈。」  
   
「不過我還是得問幾個問題，請問您為什麼想來當代理孕母呢？」人類主管看著人事資料的型號欄上填寫的RK800警用型字樣，然後是過往履歷，在一年多前協助過人質解救事件、一年前協助過安卓起義、半年前作為正式警探入職警局，中間幾個月偵破大大小小的案子......。  
   
人類的眼珠移向眼前的男性安卓，這是個有故事的安卓。  
   
康納和善地微笑，手搭在平板傳輸好文件後遞給對方。  
   
「我想作為我伴侶小孩的代理孕母而來申請，現階段非代孕機構的安卓申請卵子是不會被通過的，這點我已經傳了草案給耶利哥，但是考慮到人類的道德觀，合法讓所有安卓能自行申請卵子培養小孩的法案短時間內不會通過，所以我特地來向貴公司求助。」康納誠懇地說。  
   
人類推了推鏡框。  
   
「我對於安德森先生如此為伴侶處心積慮著想本身是很感動的，不過這個不是我能決定的，曝光後可能會出現大眾的非議，我得先跟其他同事討論一下。」  
   
「這是一筆不錯的生意，不妨考慮看看吧。」康納開始發揮著內建的談判功能。  
   
「您可以現在請你們的安卓來看看我給的建議書，裡頭已經把如何應對大眾媒體的方案寫進去了，而且這是一項很好的宣傳。」康納無辜的焦糖眼望著人類，人性化地摸著自己的胸膛，說：「全美有好幾千萬的安卓，或許有不少安卓跟我有著同樣的問題，如果一千萬個安卓裡有一趴的安卓想替伴侶生孩子的話，貴公司就有十萬個潛在客戶，這還是沒有計算其他國家的安卓的數據。」  
   
人類有些猶豫。  
   
「有了貴公司的案例在推動法案上也會更順利，我可以保證貴公司絕對不會受到法律的追究，耶利哥一定會作為貴公司的後盾。」  
   
這時代孕公司的安卓進到會議室，剛好是當初康納在模擬生命大廈解放的安卓之一。  
   
「天啊！康納！沒想到一年前被你解放後還能親自見到你。」對方高興地伸出手與康納握手。  
   
康納走出代孕公司的時候成功拿到了申請安裝人造子宮的保證函，還有冷凍卵子。看了眼時間，離晚餐還有一段距離，安裝人造子宮綽綽有餘。拿著手提箱搭上計程車，前往模擬生命工坊。  
   
工坊裡給出申請書後，康納看著平板上的配件區，勾選要替換的選項。  
   
「康納，好久不見。」  
   
「哈囉，博士。」康納任機械手臂開始拆卸他的身軀，後腰與固定器連接著。  
   
「哺乳式人造乳房、人造子宮、伸縮外殼、女性性器官...哼嗯，恭喜你結婚了，康納。」工坊裡的擴音器如此說。  
   
「是的，請問阿曼達有什麼反應嗎？」手腳被拆除後，軀幹也被拆成許多塊，上方的機械手臂抓著康納的頭部。  
   
「失望。」  
   
「喔，當然的。」康納看著眼前的鏡面，人造心臟正跳動著，脈搏器正被掌握在機械手臂，其他手臂開始著手組裝新器官。  
   
「康納，我建議你可以全換成女性機體，費用跟現在一樣，如何？」機械手臂停頓。  
   
「不了，謝謝。」康納拒絕，於是機械手臂繼續作業。  
   
組裝完成後，腰後的固定器把康納放回地面後脫離，全裸的康納走動了會，然後摸摸柔軟的腹部，裡面有好幾十顆卵子在裡面。  
   
測驗一切正常後，康納看著他的女性性器官。  
   
「感官模擬是多少？」他問。  
   
「百分百。整組性器官已經連結你的系統，潮吹噴汁以及當機模擬都可以正常運作，你想要的話也可以填充人造血液模擬生理期。」博士回答，康納滿意地點頭，開始著裝。  
   
「要測驗看看嗎？」  
   
「不了，我要回去準備晚餐。」  
   
萬事俱備，只差做愛。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

高效率的康納回到家後一邊做著晚餐一邊等著丈夫下班，心情不錯地播放著爵士樂。從今天開始執行家管職業對他來說是從未有過的體驗，他已經先瀏覽過許多資料以及網路上的經驗分享。

 

讓漢克走流程把代孕公司的合約簽完後，康納勾起丈夫的慾火後被推到床上，安卓卸下長褲開腿，不意外聽到漢克罵了髒話，在康納用修長的兩指張開粉嫩的陰唇時對方又罵髒話，低下頭埋進大腿之間。鬍子的粗糙磨著稚嫩的根部，康納抓著漢克的後腦喘息，感受到性器官傳來濕潤的舔吮，對此他的身體給出的反饋是漏出更多淫水。

 

雙腿夾著漢克的腰幹，緊緊抱著對方，康納不停承受著撞擊，隨著頻率不停發出誘人的呻吟，與插進插出的水聲、拍打聲交錯。

 

當精液灌入陰道流入子宮後，系統開始運作，開始釋放卵子的同時引導精子游入結合處。康納躺在漢克旁，暖暖地看著暫時歇息的丈夫，額頭上的光圈轉著黃色。

 

...失敗...失敗...失敗...成功配對。

 

「呃...康納，為什麼你從剛剛頭上的燈一直呈現黃色。」漢克問。

 

「精卵已經成功結合了，這幾天只要分裂與著床順利的話，就能正式宣布我懷孕了。」依舊轉著黃燈的康納冷靜地說。

 

「觀察佔用了我的部分處理器，我希望你的小孩能順利誕生。」

 

漢克緩慢地點頭，反正翻成白話文就是他把康納幹懷孕了，然後康納正花著心神照顧那顆受精卵。

 

「是我們的孩子才對。」

 

「漢克，嚴格上來說我不是……」

 

「他是你的，我們的。」漢克把康納抱在懷裡，揉著那顆棕髮。

 

康納的瞳孔不自主放大，淚腺系統運作起來，打溼了眼眶，人工心臟擠壓出酸澀。

 

子宮是假的，卵子是別人的，安卓只是模仿著孕育而已，明明全是假象，但漢克依舊承認他是孩子的血親。

 

人類不可理喻。康納不停啄吻著漢克，用著原始的方式表達自己的情感。  

 

 ＊＊＊

 

「我？」馬庫斯睜大異色雙瞳，帶著欣喜與困惑看向康納。

 

康納坐在沙發上，手放在已經有隆起的腹部上點頭。

 

「這太棒了，馬庫斯。」喬許單膝跪在康納旁，抬頭向馬庫斯高興地說。

 

賽門坐在康納身旁，慈藹地望著孕育生命的肚子，或許是他身為家政型的內建功能啟動的關係，在徵得康納的同意後輕輕撫摸著隆起，褪下皮膚的手感應到子宮裡的生命跳動。

 

喬許忍不住詢問，可不可以開啟觀測模式？

 

康納側頭，掀開衣服的下襬，露出肚皮的同時表皮膚褪去，康納的光圈轉了一下後子宮內的觀測燈開啟，尚未完全成型的胚胎暴露在安卓們的視線中。

 

喬許身為學者的內建功能處於高度興奮，現場真實體驗總是比空有知識來得奇妙，他雙手合十，湊近觀看還是一團肉的胎兒。

 

「胚胎的培養很順利。」康納說，自從受精卵順利著床後他就沒再休眠過了。

 

馬庫斯來到康納身前，猶豫說：「我、我不知道我有沒有那個資格，康納。」伸出褪下膚色的手，緩緩放在隆起的腹部上，安卓的首領閉上眼，感受小小的生命。

 

「我很感謝你，沒有你的話，我跟漢克的關係可能會永遠決裂。」康納暖色的眼仰望著馬庫斯。

 

「所以希望你能答應在孩子出世後，擔任他的教父。」

 

馬庫斯睜開眼，異瞳深深注視著康納的雙眼，最後慎重地點頭。

 

諾斯從頭到尾在一旁抱著胸不說話，她不能理解作為安卓的他們為什麼還要學習人類的禮俗，讓馬庫斯擔任那肉團的教父簡直是鬼扯，不過與其破壞氣氛，她識時務地選擇沉默。

 

就不詳述幾個月後康納生產時，某位伴侶型安卓作為產婆幫忙接生完後多愛抱著又肥又醜的人類幼崽玩了。

 

＊＊＊

 

時光飛逝，康納的肚子一天一天變大。

 

他訂購了孕婦裝，第一次穿上時讓漢克的老臉露出呆愣。

 

康納以為了孩子好為出發點跟漢克解釋為什麼要穿著寬鬆的孕婦裝，例如他購買的部分孕婦裝含有防輻射功能。

 

聽了解釋的漢克緩慢點頭，猶豫後讓康納別穿那件紅粉花花出去，在二零四零年的今天人類還是無法接受男性在大街上異裝的打扮，何況還大著肚子。

 

我是安卓，嚴格上來說我的性別是流動……

 

閉嘴，就不能有一次聽我的話嗎？漢克抹臉。

 

康納聽話得沒有穿紅粉花花出門，他只是在漢克忘記帶上營養便當時穿著素黑的長裙到警局，把便當帶給漢克之餘跟前同事們寒暄。

 

漢克在最開始的呆愣後拉著康納進入審問室，漢克叉著腰，嘆氣後沒有說話。康納歪了歪頭，光圈轉了轉。

 

「我讓你丟臉了嗎？」漢克不喜歡嗎？康納低頭審視自己的裝束，不管怎麼分析都是合格的，那麼就不是他的問題了。

 

「……唉，不是你想的那樣，你很好，康納，你很好。」擺手，要安卓別糾結他。沉默了會後問：「有沒有人恥笑你？」

 

康納眨了眨眼，回應：「我坐出租車來的，不過進入警局時的確有些人對我投以詫異的目光。」

 

「有人看到現在你這模樣後對你不禮貌的話，不要理會他們，如果是認識的人跟我說，讓我去揍一揍。」

 

「好的。」會意過來的康納，面部肌肉系統做出反應：微笑。

 

「漢克不討厭我穿這樣？」

 

「誰說我討厭？」

 

「粉紅花花呢？」

 

嘆氣。「你愛怎麼穿就怎麼穿吧……」

 

康納輕輕抱住他可愛的老男人，無聲訴說著有你真好。

 

既然漢克不討厭他的穿著，那麼今晚可以進行下一步了，不過在此之前……

 

「其實剛剛蓋文警探對我做了些奇異的動作，像是這樣。」比了帶有污辱性與不雅的手勢，康納無辜地望著漢克。

 

漢克氣勢洶洶出了審問室。

 

 ＊＊＊

 

_模擬程序啟動。_

_系統檢查...母乳存量正常、泌乳系統正常、潤滑液存量正常、性愛模組測試，正常運作中，感官系統值100%。_

 

晚上漢克洗完澡，全身熱騰騰出了浴室，下半身簡單圍著浴巾。進到臥室裡拿吹風機時，注意到床上的動靜，仔細一看後嚇得把吹風機弄掉到地板。

 

康納穿著透明紡紗的內衣側臥在床上，大肚子在紡紗下若隱若現，長腿被襯托得修長。

 

漢克的雞雞不爭氣跳了下，濕漉漉的髮尾滴下水隱沒他的眼，他連眼皮都沒眨一下。

 

「你他媽穿成這樣想勾引誰。」

 

「勾引老男人。」康納手搭在孕肚上撫摸，對著某個老男人說。

 

沒有任何廢話，漢克兩三個箭步跨上床，攬著康納的同時大手埋入安卓的私處，透過紡紗摸出滲水的陰唇。

 

「漢克，懷孕時女性常常伴隨著高漲的性慾……」

 

「少說屁話。」人類打斷他。

 

「我想做愛。」簡單扼要報告自己的情況，雙腿夾著漢克插在大腿內側的手摩擦，用身體力行訴求著。

 

幹。漢克罵了髒話，自從康納懷孕後他就沒碰對方了，好幾個月處於休兵的老男人被輕而易舉勾起慾火，手指摸到濕潤的陰唇下的荳荳後聽到安卓呻吟。來回撫摸肥大的陰唇，粗糙的手指替對方按摩。康納佈滿感官神經的下體被刺激得兩腳發軟，雙頰緋紅地癱在寬闊的胸懷裡，他想要更多。

 

當漢克滿手弄得都是水後，準備進入下一個動作時擔心起肚子裡的孩子，查覺到的康納親了親他的鬍渣，喘息之餘讓對方不用擔心，他的機體能在性事上完美保護胎兒，腹部的外殼在擠壓肚子的姿勢中會硬化，確保胎兒不受傷害。

 

「所以任何姿勢都可以？」感謝現代科技太美好的漢克雙手伸進透紗的內衣裡，粗糙的手先是捧著孕育孩子的孕肚，然後緩慢摸上去，情色地揉起康納柔軟的胸部，又捏又揉又掐，虎口捧起胸來掐起乳珠。

 

康納發出黏膩的呻吟，挺起胸任乳房被玩弄，濁白帶有乳香的汁液漸漸從被擠壓的乳頭溢出，揉著胸的手搓揉起乳頭，汁液刺激到噴出，弄得內衣跟漢克的滿手都是，人類短暫停頓了會後繼續掐著，擠出更多奶來。

 

「甜。」舔了手掌上淺白的液體，漢克發出低沉的笑聲。

 

「漢、漢克……」康納想問會太甜嗎？他調配時是按照標準劑量，但是嘴裡只能冒出斷斷續續的單音，對方埋在他的胸部開始吸吮，雙手持續揉捏乳房。

 

乳汁存量隨著漢克的吸食下降，感官傳來的快感讓康納受不了地開腿，夾起伴侶的腰幹的同時孕肚挺到對方，漢克輕拍正孕育著孩子的肚皮。

 

跪在床上，漢克插進安卓的長腿之中，硬起來的龜頭上下摩擦著女陰，康納隨著挑逗跟著扭腰。

 

漢克低下頭望著身下的安卓，髮尾的水滴滴在床單上，他們不在乎，十指緊緊相扣，康納雙腿夾緊粗壯的腰，主動地動起腰享受性愛器官傳來的快感，顯眼的大肚子跟著浮動。

 

「小騷貨。」低沉的男音輕笑起來，既然對方如此熱情，得好好回敬才是，校準濕嫩的洞口後，壓下身猛地往前挺。

 

「啊、啊啊……。」被豪不客氣撐起內壁的康納渾身止不住顫抖，第二下撞擊把肉壁撐得更開、更深。

 

第三下、第四下、第五……

 

色情的拍打聲與啞啞的淫叫交錯，康納微張著眼，仰望沉默地操他的漢克，輕舔嘴唇，他喜歡對方幹他的神情。

 

隨著動作越來越大，漢克前傾身子的同時康納被迫抬高屁股，粗大的雙手掐著康納的手壓死在床上，身體越壓越低，安卓的身軀彎折，孕肚幾乎挺到胸口，插進插出的水聲越來越黏膩，康納的雙腿搭在漢克的肩上，無法克制地顫抖著，腳趾捲曲起來。

 

「啊、漢、漢克、好、好深、要、要頂到子宮頸、啊、繼續、啊……」被壓迫到人工肺，導致氣多話少，完全沒有任何不適症狀的康納忘情地索求更多。

 

猛頂的漢克感覺龜頭好像真的觸碰到了盡頭，滿意地聽著安卓嘶長的叫聲。

 

讓康納轉身變換姿勢，陰莖在陰道裡滑動，掐緊安卓的手腕固定在纖細的腰後，適意康納翹起屁股來與他貼緊。

 

「啊、漢克、嗯、啊……」每一次撞擊都讓垂在空中的孕肚微微晃動，紡紗中的凸肚臍為此更顯眼，白嫩的屁股肉被重擊一下又一下，噗啾噗啾的抽插造成漏出的淫水滴在床鋪，有些沾濕了漢克的大腿根部往下流。

 

康納拘謹的頭髮到了現在早已散亂，幹到最後性愛指數升高到只能用爽來形容，乳汁隨著劇烈運動滴落到床上，康納做出吐舌反饋，眼睛向上楊，性愛指數達到臨界點。

 

陰道的一陣收縮按摩漢克的肉棒，人類低吼了一聲掐緊康納的腰射精。

 

喘息的漢克鬆開康納微微抖動著的腰，那裡被掐得發紅。

 

休息一陣子後拔出來軟掉的肉棒，看著收縮的小洞中，精液與淫水緩慢流出，陰唇周遭沾滿著淫液，仔細看水流得到處都是。

 

還維持抬高屁股的康納上半身癱在床上，四肢偶爾抽搐，漢克側躺下來輕輕把他抱到懷裡。

 

嗯？怎麼濕濕的？

 

注意到潮濕的漢克摸了摸床單，嗅了嗅手指上的味道，奶味。看向康納的乳頭，看到還在緩慢分泌出乳汁的模樣。

 

「康納？」

 

微微張著嘴的康納聞言撇眼，小吐舌的模樣有些像小狗狗。

 

「你的奶子是怎麼回事。」不否認看著是滿賞心悅目的，捏起乳，用力搓揉乳尖後居然噴汁了。

 

「啊、啊……」康納嚇了一跳，光圈轉了轉後平靜地說：「好像是剛剛的高潮系統讓泌乳系統發生了些小差錯……」馬上重啟系統就可以恢復正常了。

 

乳房傳來的感覺讓康納閉嘴，小小的故障而已，晚點再處理沒關係。

 

「漢克，我需要你的幫助。」焦糖色的眼魅惑地望過去，色色的安卓舔了舔唇，聰明的人類馬上會意過來小安卓的意圖。

 

漢克笑出來，享受地搓揉泌乳的奶子，張口吸食，有時吸得太大力還會發出啵啵水聲。

 

「嗯……」哺乳著的康納瞇起眼，挺了挺胸之餘摸起肚子，觀察系統這時候跳出訊息，解析。

 

「漢克。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「寶寶在動。」康納淺笑。

 

「紀錄中這是他第一次有如此大幅度的活動，要看嗎？」安卓開心地說。

 

「喔？」離開被吸得紅腫的乳頭，漢克轉過頭來。

 

那顆大肚子此時呈現著透明，裡面的照明燈把胎兒照得一清二楚，

 

幹。

 

硬起來的雞雞嚇得軟下來了。

 

「漢克！你看他在翻滾～」

 

「漢克～？」

 

Fucking Android。 

 

漢克之後幾天做了好幾次恐怖嬰兒的夢，並拒絕康納不停的求歡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故意寫出安卓的機械感，不知道有沒有感受到呢？  
> 初衷只是想寫孕期ＰＬＡＹ而已，結果前戲比床戲多，哭喔。  
> 這次極限趕出了無料，還在前一天到印學術論文的地方印出了這個......。  
> 總之，雖然很ㄎㄧㄤ但是有人想要給點感想的話，求XDDD


End file.
